(Levi x Reader) Christmas Game
by KurooUsagii-chan
Summary: One-Shot. It's almost Christmas cadets are going nuts about it since it's their first Christmas since joining the Survey Corps. A series of funny and unpredictable dares and truths until finally (y/n) is put into a quite uncomfortable dare where the Corporal doesn't look very pleased. What will happen when his dare is to have seven minutes in heaven with (y/n)?


**"Awww common!"**

Shouted Connie obviously trying to convince Mikasa to play a stupid Christmas game. He and Sasha had been going around getting people to agree to play the silly little game to commemorate the day before Christmas.

Mikasa just frowned. She glared at him obviously pissed for all the begging he had been doing for the past ten minutes or so.

**"Mikasa! Everybody is playing!"**

He began debating with her once more. Tired of his presence she turned around determined to leave the room before she saw Eren coming in. Her eyes sparkled as he headed towards both of them. He smiled at them before asking.

**"So are you playing Mikasa?"**

She nodded before he could even finish the question. You giggled at this image. Mikasa was one of your closes friends and to anyone who even saw her knew that she had a humongous crush on Eren. Eren smiled brighter oblivious to her feelings. Connie just stood there taken aback.

**"So your telling me, that if Eren asked you, you would play but if I did you wouldn't?"**

He asked obviously annoyed at her. She turned glaring at him to shut up. He stepped back not wanting to be a victim of Mikasa's wrath. Eren cocked an eyebrow up not understanding what was going on. You sighed. Sometimes Eren could be so dense. Shoving the idea away he smiled conversing with Connie about how much fun the game would be.

You looked at them one last time before exiting the room still chuckling at their childish behaviour. As you walked out you bumped into someone. He grunted as you fought not to lose your balance and fall.

**"Sorry"**

You said before looking at who it was. You eyes widen as you recognised who it was.

**"I'm really sorry Corporal"**

You said with a blush creeping into your face. He dismissed the accident with his hands before the corrected you.

**"Call me Levi"**

He said a little annoyed. You smiled awkwardly.

**"Sorry, I keep forgetting"**

You said as you looked at him crossing his arms on his chest.

**"Stop apologising, idiot"**

He said and left. You sighed in relief trying to calm your agitated heart. You were sweating and felt really embarrassed. You looked to your side and caught his figure before he turned and left.

**"Why are you blushing (f/n)"**

Someone asked. You turned to see who it was. Before you stood a very curious Hanji and Sasha who was eating a potato. You were expecting her to be doing something like that. Every time you say her she was eating something. You were not joking like seriously one time she was eating a napkin._ 'I swear she could eat anything! Even a Titan!' _You though while laughing to your self. You smiled at them disregarding the question.

**"Hey guys! Are you ready to play?"**

You said in hopes of changing the subject. Hanji had a weird expression knowing perfectly well you were avoiding her question. Sasha stopped nibbling the potato to answer you.

**"Of course I am! I was the one with the idea"**

She said a little offended no body recognised her superb idea. You shook your head while smiling at her.

**"I am too! I hope Shorty is playing too"**

Hanji answered. You blushed and bite your lower lip when she said Levi's nickname. Her grin grew wider. She had caught you. You smiled embarrassed at her silently asking her to stop teasing you.

**" In fact I'm making sure he is"**

She informed both of you before springing out to look for Levi. You sighed in relief and Sasha just stood their confused and then walked away waving her hand at you. You then walked the opposite direction to your room. You wanted to change to look presentable. Well, actually you just wanted to change to make sure Levi noticed you. Your blush increased at the naughty thought you were having of him. 

You were now sitting on a circle next to were Reiner and Mikasa who had sat net to Eren. You looked across from you and noticed Erwin and what seemed two empty spaces, which belonged to Lev and Hanji. You were anxious to see Levi. The instant you thought of him a loud bang was heard of the doors colliding with the walls. Hanji made quiet the entrance. Everyone turned to see her and the person she was dragging around.

**"Remind me again why in the hell do I have to be here?"**

Levi asked visibly pissed at the mad scientist.

**"Because your presence will fill with joy the hearts of the new recruits"**

She answered happily throwing him next to Erwin. She then sat next to him and declared.

**"And because tomorrow is your birthday"**

She said. Nobody was surprizes since Hanji basically sang the news since the start of December. You chuckled seeing Levi pissed with her. Hanji and you had grown quite close and one of the first things you noticed about her was her love for annoying the hell out of Levi.

He heard you chuckle not knowing it was you he turned to glare at whoever had laughed. His eyes met your figure. You were wearing a white shirt with a red skirt. You had knee high boots because of the cold. You notice his gaze lingered at your form. He blushed and turned away before Hanji noticed it and bugged him about it.

When things had clamed down Sasha stood up.

**"Everybody knows the ruled! Whoever gets picked out the hat must do the dare the person right from them says!"**

She said a little to loud. Everybody was anxious as she picked up the Santa like hat and put her hand in. She slowly withdrew a neatly folded paper as if wanting to increase the tension in the room. Everyone watched intensely as she opened the paper.

**"Eren!"**

She called out all of the attention was focused on him. He had a funny looking smile while he turned to see Mikasa. Who seemed to be in deep thought. Her eyes sparkled as the perfect question popped up her head.

**"Who do you like?"**

She asked expecting him to answer. His face turned into a blushing mess. Everybody started laughing knowing Mikasa wanted to know if he liked her.

**"What kind of question is that?!"**

He exclaimed as his blush increase because of the proximity Mikasa was to his face. You laughed at the couple and decided to play cupid. With an evil smirk you pushed Mikasa. Everybody gasped as the gap between then was eradicated and ended up in a kiss. Eren eyes widen in surprise, as did Mikasa. Then laughs were heard and some congratulated you for finally pushing them to make a move with each other.

They quickly separated and Mikasa silently sat clutching her knees to her chest trying to hide her crimson face. Eren was blushing looking away.

**"So…"**

Said Sasha as she put the next victim up high. As before everyone turned to expecting the worse. She brought it down and unfolded it.

**"Reiner"**

She said. Reiner face palmed himself and turned to see Annie. She looked uninterested and simply stated.

**" Kiss (f/n)"**

And proceeded to look uninterested. In the other hand Reiner's face resembled a dead person and yours was as crimson as Mikasa's. You looked up and saw Levi was piercing holes on Reiner's skull. Reiner gulped down before facing you, knowing the Corporal would skin him alive.

**"Could I pass?"**

He asked. A sequence of booing answered him. He hanged his head low and then took your face between his hands. Your blush deepened and then he tipped his head closer to yours. You closed your eyes waiting for his lips to be on yours but instead felt something cold on your cheek. You opened them and Reiner was gone.

**"Hey!"**

Said Connie.

**"What? She said kiss her but she didn't specified were!"**

Reiner said defending his actions after the discussion was finally over Sasha picked another paper.

**"Armin"**

She said and turned to look a very surprised Armin. He looked at Eren and he gave him one of your evil smirks.

**"Hump the pillar over there"**

He said pointing at a pillar to the far back. Armin fell to his back. The room erupted with laughter even Levi had let out a tiny smile, which only you had seen.

**"Seriously?"**

He asked in disbelief Eren answer by giving him another evil smile. Armin stood up already flushed and walked over to the pillar. He looked up again to Eren who nodded. Looking away Armin hugged the pillar and humped it once before running back to his seat with a scarlet face. You were literarily rolling around the floor. Well everybody was so who cared?

Sasha regained compositions and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. Another paper. You weren't so worried this time and just waited for her to spit the next victim to keep laughing.

**"Levi"**

She said without thinking and rapidly corrected herself.

**"I mean Captain Levi"**

He sighed and looked at Hanji with a little fear to what she would do. A strange aura could be seen and an evil smirk was plastered all over her face. You got worried knowing she would be involving you.

**"Seven minutes in heaven"**

She said while lifting her finger.

**"With…"**

Every girl in the room except for Mikasa, Krista, Ymir and Sasha looked expectantly wishing for it to be them. But then again karma decided to collect for every single thing you had done in your life. Her finger pointed directly at you. You were received with glaring girls everywhere even men! You wanted Earth to eat you a live, to burry to it's core. You felt so embarrassed. You heard him growl while standing up. You could hear his foots steps coming nearer to you.

You felt him standing in front of you. You looked up and he had extended a hand but he was looking away, a little blush adorned his features. You placed your hand gently on his and in a swift movement he pulled you up. He grabbed you by your waist and brought you close to him. He then yanked you and kissed you in front of everyone. You could see everyone's mouth open in disbelief. All too soon he left your lips and before you knew it you were thrown over his shoulder.

You could hear people whistling as you exit the room. When Levi closed the door he put you down and pushed you against a wall. His hot breathe tickling your cheek. He pushed himself more into you. He growled again and huskily whispered in your ear.

**"Are you trying to make me jealous?"**

He said too seriously you couldn't process what had happened because you were still thinking of the kiss he not to long ago had given you. You could still feel his hot lips on yours moving on a steady rhythm.

**"Oi! Idiot are you ignoring me?"**

He asked and grinded into you to bring you back from your fantasy world. You rewarded him with a moan and turned your gaze to his face. He was smirking triumphantly at you. You blushed madly by the sound you had just produced. He grinded himself again and another cursed moan left your throat. His smirk grew wider.

**"You really are an idiot"**

He said as you bite your lower lip to contain the inner beast inside of you. He looked down at your lips and then back to your eyes. You could see the want in his eyes. Before you knew it he lashed for your lips again forcing them open and plunging his hot and toxic tongue inside. You groaned as something was let free inside of you. Your hands shot up to tug his raven looks. He smirked into the kiss and pushed you more into the wall. His hands moved down and went inside your skirt stopping at your thighs. Lust filled you and wanting to take things further you pushed his tongue out of your abused mouth. You played dirty and put your tongue into his mouth. He repaid you by his hands squishing your thighs.

You were practically raping his mouth but then his stubbornness kicked in and he started a tongue war. As you fought for dominance he grabbed your right leg and brought it up. This surprised you letting him easily win. You opened your eyes only to meet his onyx once you glared at him. An idea popped up your head mischief filled your eyes. He noticed it but ignored it knowing he had control of the situation… or so he thought. He was so concentrated on your mouth that didn't feel your right leg wrap around his waist and in an abrupt movement you made sure your most intimate part touched his. His eyes widen and silently said _'That's how you want to play, huh?' _He felt you smirk into his lips as a tent built on his pants.

He removed himself from you just enough to make a ten centimetre space. You filled your lungs with enough oxygen. You knew you were going to get punished. His hands shot up grabbing harshly your boobs through your shirt. You moaned in pain and pleasure. He left your lips and moved down to your neck. He placed a small kiss before he bite you harshly. His hands still moving on your chest and pinching your nipples. He sucked and tugged your neck until the sweet vanilla flavour was no longer there. He then moved to another place not to far from the first. The process continued though out your neck. You were blushing madly. Everyone was on the other room God only knows how many of your moans could they hear.

Your thoughts were interrupted by one of his hands leaving your chest and moved up to unbutton your shirt. He unbuttoned one button and you were growing impatient he was teasing you. He licked the exposed skin and then opened another one. He licked it too and then unbuttons the third. He could see a lot of cleavage and bite his new territory. Before he continued he squished your left breast. You contained another cursed moan. His left hand left you and moved down at your left leg forcing it to warp around his waist, as did your right leg did. Your hands were gripping his shoulders in an anxious manner.

**"Eager aren't we?"**

You looked down at him with a scarlet face.

**"S-shut up!"**

You shouted at him blushing more if it were possible.

**"Heh, that actually what I should be saying. You are so loud"**

He answered and just to prove his point he pushed you again against the wall and grinded into you. You looked up and failing you tried to contain the moan but it escaped your bruised lips in a muffled sound.

**"See"**

He said with a smirk plastered all over his face. He moved his hand and loosed his neckerchief. You looked down at him and his now exposed toned chest.

**"That's what you say but you know you want it too"**

You said with a cocky smile up your lips. He looked back at you not amused and answered once again grinding more into you. You bite you lip so hard it drew blood but the damned moan didn't come out your throat.

**"I never said I didn't"**

He said as a matter of fact and moved to your ear whispering huskily.

**"And somehow you've managed to excite me and hell damn me if I don't make you mine"**

He said biting your ear. You yelped in surprise and felt his hands once again on your shirt. You gripped his shoulders more. He looked back at you as if asking for permission. You groaned impatiently and he took that as a yes. He came to your now exposed chest. He smirked at the your choice of underwear. You had worn your best pair the day you had seen them you had fantasied Levi looking at you with it. They were a pair of black and red laced bra and panties.

**"You have good taste"**

He said and bent down licking one of you melons.

**"But I think they would look so much better on the floor"**

He said before ripping the piece of clothing of. You frowned.

**"You know they were expensive!"**

You said looking at it shredded on the floor.

**"Don't worry I'll buy you another pair"**

He said again smirking you pretended to still be angry with him before he looked at your goods. He looked pleased. He was staring. You grew uncomfortable and self-conscious and tried to unhook your arms of his shoulders but he looked back at you and kissed you tenderly. He banished all the insecurities you had. He moved his lips deliciously against yours. It wasn't a French or wet kiss but simply a sweet kiss. His hands once again covered your chest playing with it.

You were so immerse in the kiss determined to take in as much as you possibly could that you failed to hear the door opened but Levi didn't. He turned to see whom he would kill tomorrow. You groaned in displeasured and turned to see what had captivated the attention of your lover.

There stood Reiner and Hanji. Reiner was looking away blushing madly while Hanji seemed like she could be having a nosebleed any minute now. Levi glared at her demanding an explanation.

**"Times up"**

She simply said grinning. He rolled his eyes.

**"Too say that you only needed to send one person"**

Levi answered closing your shirt. Reiner was still looking away. Levi was glaring so hard at him you were sure he would have killed him if he weren't holding you up. Hanji seemed to notice this and gleefully answered.

**"Oh, he…"**

She said pointing at the pitiful form next to her.

**"This was his dare"**

She said still staring at both of you.

**"Well can you go now we were busy"**

He said annoyed at them.

**"But Levi! Times up"**

She said wanting to tease him. You had by now grown too self-conscious and was looking away while trying to remain composed. Levi nodded in acknowledgement.

**"In that case both of won't play any more"**

He said and then without any warning he grabbed your butt and lifted you off the wall forcing you to grab harshly onto him while he walked towards his room. You could see Hanji smirking evilly and giving you the thumbs up.

Extended ending:

"Levi"

You said lying unto his chest. He hummed in response tracing patterns on your back.

"What now?"

You asked him hoping he would tell you to stay.

"Idiot, now you're mine and only mine"

He said while kissing your forehead. You closed your eyes while smiling sweetly at him. Even if your could not see him he smiled too looking at you lovingly.


End file.
